Turnabout's Fair Play
by MedievalContessa
Summary: When Lindsey plays the tease, how will Danny get her back? Danny/Lindsey pairing. WARNING: MATURE only! Don't own anything, yada yada. NOTE:: I've hit a writer's block, anyone wanna help?
1. Chapter 1

_Sometime in the Winter of 2007-2008:_

She bent at the waist to examine a blood pool on the floor, knowing that he was standing nearby behind her.

In his peripheral vision, he caught a glance of that cute little ass stuck up in the air. He shook his head and smiled a crooked grin; she'd been doing stuff like that ever since they showed up at the crime scene and it was having an undeniable effect on him. He squirmed in his jeans, trying to adjust himself so it didn't feel so damn tight down there. "She's gonna pay for this lata'," he thought, setting his camera down to watch her.

Aware that he was looking at her, she wiggled her ass slightly, thankful that they were the only two people in this part of the scene. She was having fun with this and didn't want to be forced to stop due to someone else's presence.

She was teasing him relentlessly and he knew it was definitely on purpose. He walked over to her, put his hands on her tiny waist, and pressed his arousal against her ass. "Ya tryin' ta' turn me on, Montana?" he asked huskily as he leaned over and whispered in her ear, letting his hot breath caress her skin.

"Maybe," she replied, turning to face him. "Is it working?"

"I dunna, ya tell me," he suggested, pull her hard against his hips.

She moaned slightly at the feel of his hardened cock pressing against her and felt herself starting to get moist between her thighs. "Are you trying to turn **me** on, Messer?" she asked, her voice already throaty with desire.

"Turnabout's fair play, babe," he grinned, releasing her and walking away.

"Don't think that you're gonna get away with that, Danny," Lindsay threatened, smiling at him.

"I was hopin' ya'd say that," he replied, giving her that cocky grin she loved so much. "Now hurry it up, the faster we process this scene and finish up at the lab, the faster I can getcha back ta' my apartment and finish what ya've started!"

--

She swore the clock must be broken; time was moving way too slow! Ever since they'd gotten back from the crime scene, Danny had turned the tables and was now effectively making her insides bubble with lustful anticipation. She was peering at a trace sample under the microscope when she felt his presence fill the room and the heady smell of his cologne made her want to swoon. Trying to ignore him, she continued to examine the trace slide.

"Whatcha lookin' at, Monroe?" Danny whispered as he leaned down next to her, the thick New York accent that she loved so much sending shivers down her spine.

"Trace I pulled off the vic's clothing," Lindsay replied, trying her very hardest to focus on her work and not her lover's heated proximity.

"That interestin', huh?" he asked, positioning his face next to hers, pretending to actually be interested in what was on the slide. After glancing behind him to make sure no one was looking their way, Danny let his lips drag over Lindsay's neck, nibbling as he drew them up to her ear.

"You are… not… making… this easy," Lindsay protested, her words coming out breathily as she looked up from the slide.

"Yeah, I know, but I cain't help it if I love ta' watch ya squirm," he laughed, turning away from her and beginning to head towards the door.

"You are evil, Daniel Messer," Lindsay accused, half smiling.

"Don'tcha know it!" he grinned, leaving her alone in the lab once again.

She shook her head to herself after he left. She'd make him pay, she just didn't know how yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay smiled as she slipped on the black and pink lingerie set that she knew Danny loved so much. She'd laughed to herself when Mac had sent her home early and she'd stopped by DNA to torture Danny with the fact.

--

"Maybe I'll just go home and go to sleep," she mused, her arms around his waist as he cut the tip of a swab off to prepare it for testing.

"Don'tcha dare, Montana!" he threatened playfully, turning to look down at her. "I ain't done witcha yet!"

"Then give me the keys to your apartment," she directed. "I'll grab a change of clothes and head over there to wait for you."

"A'ight, gimme a sec," he acquiesced, trying to finish preparing the DNA sample.

"That's okay, I got it," she grinned playfully, reaching her hand into the front pocket of his jeans to retrieve his keys, allowing her hand to brush against his manhood, causing it to instantly spring to life.

"God, Montana, whatcha tryin' ta' do ta' me?" Danny groaned, stopping what he was doing and gripping the table in front of him.

"Oh, nothing, just getting your keys," she replied innocently, sliding the apartment keys off the ring and returning the rest to his pocket, this time massaging his hardened cock briefly before removing her hand.

Danny let out a pleasured groan as he rolled his head back and closed his eyes, looking down at her after she'd stopped. "Lindsay Monroe, **you** are the cruelest woman on the planet!" he accused.

"Just wait until you get home," she teased coyly, walking away from him.

--

Lindsay smiled at the memory of the raging desire she'd seen in Danny's blue eyes as she walked away, swinging her hips to further inflame him. Looking into the mirror in Danny's bathroom, she surveyed herself to make sure she looked just right. The black spaghetti strap corset was laced tightly with hot pink ribbon, making her breasts spill over the top. Tiny black panties connected to garters that held up her sheer black stockings and her feet were strapped delicately into a pair of hot pink, three inch stiletto heels. She wasn't much into the stockings and garters, but they turned Danny on like nothing else and that was all that mattered. It would make him putty in her hands; she would had the control tonight. A loud ring caught her attention and she walked into the living room and pressed the button for the intercom. "Yesss…?" she answered in a sultry voice.

"Montana, buzz me in, ya key-stealin' vixen!" Danny cried from outside the building.Lindsay laughed before pressing the intercom button again, able to hear the sexual frustration in his voice even through the speaker. "What's the password, Cowboy?" she teased, trying hard not to laugh where he could hear her.

"The password is it's freezin' out here and I'm gonna come up ther' and warm myself inside ya, that's what!" Danny half yelled, feeling cold and hot all at the same time. "Now lemme in!"

"Oh, I suppose," she sighed, buzzing him in before laying herself on her belly atop the pool table, lifting her calves off the surface and crossing her ankles as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

It wasn't long before she heard Danny's heavy steps bounding up the stairs. She'd left the door unlocked for him and he burst inside and slammed and locked the door behind him. He'd shed his shoes, socks, and jacket before he realized where she was.

"Hey there, Cowboy," Lindsay purred.

Danny was speechless for a moment. He thought he'd shoot a load right there just looking at her. "Damn," he finally whispered in a husky voice laced with desire. "Damn!"

"That all you got to say, Messer?" Lindsay teased, rolling over onto her back and looking at him sideways. "Or are you just gonna stand there and stare?"

"Damn, Montana, when ya said ya were gonna grab a change a clothes, I wasn't expectin' this!" he said, walking towards her.

"That's the point of a surprise," she replied. Danny reached out to pull her in for a kiss, but she rolled away from his grasp. "Uh, uh, uh," she scolded. "No touching."

"Ah, ya gotta be kiddin' me, Linds!" he cried, desperate to get his hands on her. "Ya put on somethin' as sexy as that an' I cain't even touch ya?!"

"Not yet," she teased, sliding off the pool table and walking towards his bedroom, looking seductively over her shoulder to encourage him to follow her.

"Damnit," Danny muttered under his breath before quickly following his lover into the bedroom. "So what's this all about, Montana?" he asked when he entered the room.

"Torture, cowboy," she replied, smiling. "Torture. On the bed, clothed, now."

"I don't like the clothed part, but the bed I can do," Danny agreed, sitting down and propping himself against the headboard.

Pressing a button on the stereo, Lindsay started to seductively move her body to the rhythm of the music that began, never taking her eyes from Danny.

"Oh god, ya gotta be kiddin' meh," he exhaled lustfully, his eyes following every movement of Lindsay's curves. "Ya're gonna kill meh here, ya know that, right?" His accent got thicker as his desire built. It always did; it was a sign to Lindsay that he liked what she was doing.

As the music continued, Lindsay began to unlace the corset that hid her torso from his gaze. Danny's eyes glazed over instantly with both raging lust and sudden realization: a striptease. God, he didn't know where she'd learned how to do this, but at the moment he didn't care. It took every ounce of control in him to not reach across the bed and pull her underneath his aroused body.

When the laces were halfway undone, Lindsay curled her finger towards him. "Come here," she commanded in a sultry whisper. He obeyed, sitting on the edge of the bed and tingling with anticipation.

"Lindsay," he exhaled, trying to reach for her and pull her into his arms.

She backed away and smiled. "No sir," she reprimanded. "If you touch me, I'm stopping."

"Ah, damn, Linds, ya killin' meh here!" he pouted, resting his hands behind him.

"Shh, shh, shh," Lindsay silenced, leaning over and briefly covering his lips with hers. "All in due time, baby." She resumed her dance, this time half over Danny's lap, and finished unlacing the corset, letting it fall to the floor.

Danny licked his lips hungrily, wanting nothing more than to feel the weight of Lindsay's bare breasts in his hands. But he also wanted nothing more than to watch her continue this mind blowing striptease, so he remained where he was, leaning back on his hands and watching her lustfully.

Completely aroused by the power she was holding over him, Lindsay reached down and began to unbutton the long sleeve shirt he was wearing. When she'd released the last button, she slid the shirt off his shoulders. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves and tossed the garment across the room, leaving him clad in a white wife beater and jeans.

"When can I touch ya?" he asked, a desperate plea in his voice.

"Not yet," she replied.

He groaned in frustration and laid his head back. Taking advantage of his momentary inattention, Lindsay leaned in and bit into the crook of his neck. "Ah god, Lindsay!" he cried in pleasured surprise. "Ah fuck yes!" She continued her assault on his neck, knowing there would be a mark tomorrow but not really caring. "Lindsay… please…" he begged.

She released her hold on his neck and stepped slightly away. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, Lindsay pulled it up and over his head, discarding it on the floor behind her. She gazed into his ocean blue eyes that were so filled with desire and she felt her resolve for control beginning to crumble. She leaned down and kissed him, wrapping her tongue around his when he opened his mouth to groan in pleasure. Pulling away slightly, she kissed along his jaw line until she reached his ear, where she pleaded in a whisper, "Touch me, Danny."

Immediately Danny swept her into his arms, letting her legs straddle his lap. He kissed her lips, her neck, her shoulders, before finally reaching her breasts. Lindsay let out a gasp of pleasure as he pulled one hardened tip into his mouth and rolled it over his teeth and tongue. "Ohh, Danny," she breathed softly. "Mmm…"

"Ya like that, Montana?" he asked, lifting his lips back to her face and grazing them against her cheek. She could only nod her approval before he stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands cupped underneath her ass. "Tell me what ya want, Lindsay," he said, kissing her neck softly. "Whadaya want me ta' do ta' ya?"

"I want you," she whispered, leaning her head back to give him better access to her neck. "All of you, everything. Please…"

Glad to have the control back, Danny laid Lindsay on the bed and crawled in over her. "These 'ave gotta come off, young lady," he smiled, tugging gently on her panties. Slowly he kissed his way from her lips to her neck and down her body, pausing briefly to inhale the intoxicating scent emanating from the apex of her thighs. Continuing down her legs, he unclipped the garters and slowly slid first one stocking down her leg, then the other. Reaching her feet, Danny unstrapped her heels and dropped them to the floor before slipping her stockings all the way off. He kissed the flesh of her leg up one side to her heated core before repeating the action on her other leg. Lindsay was moaning and sighing in pleasure every time his lips came in contact with her skin. Wanting her completely bare to his sight, Danny quickly slid her lace panties off her body and tossed them aside. He drew in a breath when he took in the sight of her naked body lying on his bed. "_Bellissima_," he sighed in Italian. "_Infallibile_."

Lindsay smiled at his loving adoration. He'd taught her long ago some simple Italian words and she knew what these were: Beautiful. Perfect and faultless. As he leaned down, Lindsay grasped her hand in his hair and captured his lips with hers. He groaned when she lifted her hips up and thrust against his straining arousal. Desperate to feel her against him, he stood up and hastily rid himself of his jeans and boxers.

Now it was Lindsay's turn to cast an adoring gaze over his naked body; perfect and faultless didn't even begin to describe him. His arms were strong and well-muscled and his stomach boasted a perfect six pack. His lean, powerful legs met at his hips where the most perfect part of him was now standing at full attention, ready to pleasure her through the night. "Danny…" she whispered, looking up at him.

"Yeah, Linds?" he answered, laying down and covering her body with his.

"Make love to me, Danny," she pleaded.

Danny gazed down at her, her chocolate eyes radiating both lust and emotion. She'd never asked him to make love to her. Fuck her, screw her, pleasure her, yes, but never make love. When the depth of the emotions in her eyes hit him, he realized that was exactly what he wanted to do: love her.

"Ya want me ta' love ya, Lindsay?" he asked, scattering light kisses over her face.

"Please, Danny," she nodded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Please…"

"Lindsay?" he whispered, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Mmhmm?" she half replied, closing her eyes momentarily in anticipation.

"I love you," he professed quietly as he slid into her hot wet folds, groaning when he was sheathed to the hilt. He remained still as he looked into Lindsay's deep chocolate eyes, seeing the disbelief that said she couldn't believe what she'd heard. "God, I love ya, Lindsay," he sighed, brushing hair away from her face. "I think I 'ave for a while now.

"Oh Danny," she murmured, traces of tears developing in her eyes. "Danny, I love you too." She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately.

Fueled by such a revelation of emotions, Danny began to move inside of her, starting slowly before picking up speed as she matched his rhythm. They kissed with a passion that neither of them had ever felt before. Drawing out and sinking back in, Danny had Lindsay writhing beneath him and digging her nails into his back as her pleasure built. "Oh god, Lindsay!" Danny groaned, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain that her nails created. "God, Linds, ya feel so good!"

"Do you like being inside me, Danny?" Lindsay asked raggedly, knowing that Danny loved it when she talked dirty to him.

"Ohgodyes!" he cried, his words strung together as he fought his body for control. "God, Lindsay, I need ya!"

"Give it to me, Danny," she pleaded. "Bury yourself inside of me, pound into me!"

Inflamed by her words, he increased the power and speed behind his thrusts, slamming his cock into Lindsay's body with as much force as she could handle.

"Oh god, Danny!" she cried, feeling her climax building.

"Ya like it like that, Montana?" Danny asked breathily. "Ya like it when I fuck ya like this?"

"Mmm, Danny… close…" Lindsay gasped, closing her eyes.

Reaching between them with one hand, Danny found her clit and began to rub vigorously. Lindsay's eyes flew open at the contact and she screamed in pleasure.

"Come on, Linds," Danny pleaded, his breathing becoming raspy as he felt his balls tighten. "Cum for me, baby!"

"So… close…" Lindsay moaned, holding his gaze.  
"God, Linds, I can't…" he groaned. Thrusting into her once, twice more, Danny roared his release as he spilled his seed deep inside her.

The feel of his wet heat pouring into her sent Lindsay spiraling and she cried out in her climax. "Oh god, Danny!!" she screamed, clutching his shoulders.

Still quivering, Danny collapsed gently onto Lindsay, kissing her cheek lightly as he did. As was not unusual after intense lovemaking, Lindsay heard him muttering under his breath in Italian. "_Ay dio_, _meraviglioso_…" She smiled, only able to guess what he was saying at times like this. The last thing he said before finally quieting to catch his breath captured her attention though. "_Ti amo_," he sighed, kissing the side of her neck softly.

That one she knew and she smiled in satisfaction. "_Ti amo_, Danny," she whispered, kissing his forehead as they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The rising sun woke them both the next morning as it shone through the east window in Danny's apartment. Turning to look at her, he saw that she was already looking at him and he smiled. "Good mornin'," he greeted.

"Good morning to you, my sexy Italian" Lindsay replied, resting her chin on his chest. At some point in the night they'd separated and now he was lying on his back with an arm curled around her while she had nestled her head in the crook of his arm.

"Did I speak that much of it last night?" he asked, his face flushing a bit. He tended to fall back on his childhood language whenever his adrenaline ran high, like when he was angry with someone or making love to Lindsay.

"Not much more than you normally do," she replied, kissing his chest. "But you told me you loved me in Italian and I thought it was sweet."

"Now that I rememba'," he said. "And if I recall correctly, ya said it back, also in Italian." He looked down at her and grinned.

Lindsay giggled as he playfully poked the tip of her nose. "Well I could figure out what that one meant," she admitted. "So instead of replying in English, I just repeated what you'd said back to you." Tracing her fingers through the hair on his chest, she asked him, "Where'd you learn so much Italian anyway? You've never really told me."

"Learned most a' what I know from Grams," Danny replied, lightly running his fingers over her bare back. "My mom's mom. Grams and Gramps both came to New York from Italy when they first got hitched. They had my mom and my uncle and made a life here, but neva' really learned English. Then my mom married Dad, who was white as 'e could be, and that's where you get a boy with an English last name rollin' Italian off his tongue like it ain't nothin'." Lindsay giggled and he continued. "Anyway, Gramps died when Louie was just a toddla', but Grams was around for a long while. Since she didn'n know much English, ya kinda had ta' learn ta' speak her language. Moms taught me some when I had trouble figurin' out how ta' say what I wanted ta' say, and the rest a' what I know- the curses and the lova's talk- I learned from listenin' ta' kids in Grams' neighbahood."

"Wow," Lindsay replied, still looking up at him. "Eclectic."

He laughed and kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him. "Ya're a'ight, Montana," he teased, relishing in the sound of her sweet giggles as she shared in his friendly bantering. He looked down at her and smiled. "Ya know I love ya, right?" he asked, wanting to make sure that she didn't think it was because they'd been in the middle of having sex that he'd said it.

"I know," she smiled, touching a hand to the morning stubble on his cheek. "I love you too." She let him lean down and kiss her gently before she sat up, pulling the covers with her as she did.

"Hey, Linds, it's cold in here, give 'em back!" Danny exclaimed, playfully trying to tear the covers from her grasp.

"Too bad, it's time to get up anyways," she replied, fighting to keep him from pulling the comforter over his head. "Shift starts in a few hours."

"Yeah, which means a few more hours ta' sleep, now com'ere!" he said, grabbing her around the waist and wrestling with her on the bed in a fit of mutual laughter before finally pinning her down with her hands above her head. "Huh? Ya see?"

"Danny, shut up and kiss me!" Lindsay demanded, the feel of his naked body against hers in the wrestling having inflamed her desire.

"What if I don' wanna?" he asked mischievously. Determined to get her way, Lindsay lifted her naked hips up to meet his, rubbing herself against his half-aroused cock, which brought him to full attention. "Ah god, Lindsay," he moaned, throwing his head back.

"Kiss me," she demanded again. "Kiss me or fuck me senseless!"

"Now there's a choice that ain't that hard!" Danny replied, immediately thrusting himself into her already sopping pussy. "Oh god!" he groaned, right away beginning a desperate pace in and out of her body. "God, Linds, ya're so damn tight!"

"You like that, Cowboy?" she provoked, lifting her hips to meet his with every thrust. "You like how I feel?"

"God, yes, Lindsay!" he cried, pumping into her faster and harder.

"Ohh, that's it, Danny," she encouraged, her body climbing quickly to a climax. "Fuck me just like that!"

"God, Linds, I don't know how long I can do this!" Danny groaned, already beginning to feel his balls tighten and ready for release.

"Come on for me, baby, you've got me so close!" Lindsay pleaded.

Still clasping both her hands above her head with one hand, Danny reached down and massaged her swollen clit, compelling her body to a quick and intense orgasm.

"Oh god, Danny!!" she screamed, panting heavily.

The contractions of her orgasm wrapped around his cock and with one final thrust he exploded inside of her. "Lindsay!!" he cried loudly before his body gave way and slumped on top of hers. They laid there for several minutes, silent except for the sound of their slowing breathing. Finally, without lifting his head from the crook of his neck, Danny exhaled, "_Quel è eccitato_!"

"What's that mean?" Lindsay asked curiously, turning to look at him.

"That was hot!" he chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This is only the beginning & will go well beyond Danny trying to get Lindsey back! Stay tuned! Reviews are much appreciated, as I have very few friends who can handle the, ahem, intensity of my writing, lol!


End file.
